The Redwoods (Original Series)
by FckFreeWorld313
Summary: This is a personal series of mine that, like the Loud House, has the main character in a large family of unique members, yet is rated TV-14 and has a bigger emphasis on the friends. Chapters will represent episodes.


_**The Redwoods**_

 _ **This is a TV-14 rated series that focuses on a family of ten (grandfather, parents, seven kids), as well as developed side characters whom are friends of the main character.**_

 _ **A lot of the newer ideas for this series are indeed inspired by the Loud House, which is why it's in this fanfiction archive, and the premise of the show is somewhat like a cross between Loud House and Family Guy, where the main character is in a large family with unique siblings, yet the plots focuses more on the character with his friends than with his family, therefore making it so that the show keeps its edge and doesn't become too corny.**_

 _ **That being said though, I actually had the idea for a series like this before the Loud House even existed, and even presented this idea for a class in high school during Freshman year, which was in 2012-2013. In reality, I actually took more initial inspiration for this series from the abundance of family oriented sitcoms and wanting to make that idea into an edgy but original cartoon series. The Loud House influence for this series was just added in at the last moment.**_

 _ **Here are the characters, starting with the seven kids;**_

 _ **Adam Redwood (Male, age 21) Main character. White rapper, Forklift driver, smartass, outspoken Libertarian, easy-going but can be very confrontational. Wears a black headband, white unzipped jacket with a Raiders T-Shirt, sweatpants, black shoes.  
**_

 _ **Kelly Redwood - Honor Student**_

 _ **Rachel Redwood - Cheerleader**_

 _ **Zoe Redwood - Goth Girl  
(Female, age 16, triplets)  
**_

 _ **Cody Redwood - Geek**_

 _ **Ethan Redwood - Jock**_

 _ **Wyatt Redwood - Adventurer  
(Male, age 11, triplets)**_

 _ **Basically, what you got here is a singlet boy followed by two sets of triplets, first one being female, the last one being male. All spaced 5 years apart.**_

 _ **The relationship between the triplet girls and the triplet boys basically falls in line with the common little brother - big sister trope found throughout movies, cartoons, sitcoms, and real life. The girls do often boss their little brothers around, often times tease them, and often they find each other to be a nuisance, but overall the girls still do care for and adore their little brothers and their relationship overall is positive.**_

 _ **Same can't be said for the relationship between the triplet girls and Adam, however. The girls all absolutely despise their big brother, viewing him as nothing more than a loser and an asshole. Adam returns the favor, but not in an angry manner, just in a smartass cocky manner.**_

 _ **Adam is a nice big brother to the triplet boys and they definitely enjoy each other's company, but he's not a good role model for them due to his fast, reckless, and unhealthy lifestyle.**_

 _ **The girls do not want their little brothers being influenced by Adam, but the boys, understandably, would rather take influence from a cool edgy big brother than from bossy overprotective big sisters.**_

 _ **The parents consist of 48-year old Kevin Redwood and 43-year old Kim Redwood. Kevin is a genuine man but isn't very responsible as a father, as he never presses Adam on his lifestyle, never discourages this lifestyle to the boys, and scolds the girls more than anyone. Kim disapproves of Adam's lifestyle and discourages it to the boys, but never presses Adam on the matter, nor presses Kevin for being too irresponsible of a father, as her best interest is to avoid creating family conflict.**_

 _ **Finally in the family, there's the paternal grandfather, 71-year old Robin Redwood. With his wife now divorced and living in Arizona, Robin now resides at his son's house, and has taken upon a fast promiscuous Hefner-life lifestyle. He has a dry, unexpected, and hilarious sense of humor, and has the closest relationship with Adam out of everyone in the family, and the grandfather and grandson do often bond together at bars, nightclubs, and casinos.**_

 _ **Next we move on to the friends.**_

 _ **First, there's 24-year old African American man Marvin DeAngelo, Adam's best friend whom basically is the Mekhi Phifer to Adam's 8 Mile Marshall Mathers. Marvin works in the rap studio, and often does help Adam out with trying to become successful.**_

 _ **Next, there's 22-year old Antonio Rodriguez, the comic relief of the group. He loves to wisecrack jokes, is very extroverted and fun loving, friendly, un confrontational, and very rarely does he ever get angry, about anything. He works the same Forklifting job as Adam.**_

 _ **Finally, there's 19-year old Julia Rodriguez, whom is Antonio's sister and Adam's girlfriend. While typically showing a sassy and snotty attitude, she does enjoy a healthy girlfriend - boyfriend relationship with Adam, albeit this relationship can be rocky at times.**_

 _ **The series typically takes place in the hometown of Raymond, Wisconsin, a fictional town based off a real life farming area in Wisconsin, this fictional town contains the suburbs and a downtown area where the rap studio is.**_

 _ **On special occasions, Adam, along with either his family, with his friends, with his friends and his grandfather, solely with his grandfather, or solely with his girlfriend, will travel to places such as Las Vegas, New York, Vail, Moscow, Tokyo, and even Pyongyang, for some crazy misadventure.**_

 _ **This series will typically follow a two or three plot formula, in most cases the three plots tie in together at the end.**_

 _ **The A-plot is the Adam plot.**_

 _ **The B and C plots follow either one of the family members or the side characters who is not paired with Adam in the A-plot.**_

 _ **Chapters of this series will represent different episodes.**_

 _ **I am open to ideas given in the comments.**_

 _ **Thanks.**_


End file.
